Soulmate
by Azi sunshine
Summary: Kamui gives Takasugi a... flower? Well, not a casual one. But will Takasugi manage to make it dusty and share with Kamui the fruit, which may grow out of it? Takasugi x Kamui.
1. Prologue

**Soulmate**

Takasugi x Kamui, lemon. Rated M for obvious reasons.

I don't own the series nor its characters. I don't even own good English, but fortunately my beta readers do.

Beta-ed by: EudaimonArisornae

Well now. I had written this one a long time ago, yet before the new anime opening was broadcasted, and so now it'll look rather like an AU**.** The story assumes that after chapter 311 Kamui joined Kiheitai, but Abuto became a new captain of the 7th division.

I was convinced to leave the brackets and slashes within the text, and here they stand therefore. I hope it won't make the story worse.

Have a nice read anyway.

* * *

><p>Harusame had been drowning in work for what felt like an endless period of time for most of its members. The work was overly voluminous and had to be done sooner rather than later. Even having an ample amount of members, Harusame could still barely manage to keep up with everything.<p>

The 7th Division was now lead by a new captain, Abuto, who was practically running from one planet to another, from dusk till dusk, repeating the words "mendokuse" to himself over and over.

The 7th Division's former leader had been promoted to admiral, but he ended up on the board of Kiheitai instead of sharing in this prosperity with his Yato companions; they were a bit saddened.

That's why the division was thrilled to hear the news that he would be paying them a visit today.

**-v-**

Kiheitai were already finishing the preparations for the next flight as they were about to leave the currently visited planet.

Actually, they had stopped at this one only transitionally, for Kamui's place of changing the ships/boards was/supposed to be here.

However, having landed in this place anyway, the crew decided to take a look on its rather uncommon environment. They stepped on the gray soil, which at close range looked quite similar to the impression it had been making when seen from the (outer) space.

That planet's surface was as if dusty; yet the gray, almost silver color of that dusty ground was emphasized by the pictures/views of bloody pools scattered here and there. The air was strangely light (in breathing) and it was all filled with fog, probably made of the dust's half-materialized specks.

"So the flowers grow even on the battlefield." Kamui picked one of the lotus-shaped flowers, its petals partially covered with a scarlet liquid. "How funny." Then he passed it on to his companion, who was standing nearby.

"It irritates me so much, that in fact, it is funny." Takasugi, his companion, accepted the gift, not even trying to hide a shade of embarrassment, since he felt nothing like embarrassment to begin with.

Then he looked at Kamui's silhouette, which was quickly vanishing on the wide horizon.

Kamui had left the place, heading to Harusame's craft.

Their paths diverged but their fates remained linked.

A gift is a gift, sometimes its outer look has the secondary or minor meaning, or has no meaning at all; at least when it comes to scraping the thing with/off all the layers which had been put onto – its/the exterior layers, being uncovered gradually, lead to only a fact of gift alone. But do not have the layers sometimes yet more meaning to the thing than its essence? Here, both had meaning; more than one and just one at the same time.

And Takasugi could felt it; that's why he was thinking about this/it. He knew it, but he did not understand it still, or well enough, that is. Or maybe it was like he was yet to understand it better.

Takasugi had boarded the ship, which took off rather quickly, as he stopped in his room. He pulled out his kiseru and looked at the flower, which now was laying in this room, nearby.

He smoked his pipe, blowing off the misty substance in the plant's direction. Its shape disappeared from his view for a short second and then slowly appeared again, all sharpening the edges of this interesting thing. Or maybe not interesting at all, but at the same time pleasant when seen.

"Oi, these are not the normal flowers, see." Entering the main room, he looked at Takechi, who was explaining to Kijima the issue behind the flowers, of which a few laid in the room. They were all the same as the one he had received on the battlefield; his gaze stopped on them as he listened to what the Feminist had to say.

"These are the flowers with meaning. For example, in ikebana or another art concerning flowers, there exist many various kinds which offering express a thought, a hidden motif. For example something like, 'I see you as my master,' 'Thank you for your help,' 'I wish you good luck' and so on." Kijima stepped closer, finally developing some interest as her senpai continued. "Giving someone one of this planet's flowers, you say to him he's your soulmate or your mirror's reflection, or precisely that person is your own reflection in the mirror of this lifespan, till one of you dies, then it ends. That's the meaning of these."

Bansai then entered the room and joined them in the discussion.

"That's why I've picked a few for you. You may use them when you come to the right moment in your life. They do not wither for a hundred years." He adjusted his sunglasses. "At least I very hope for your bright future, I daresay." His words made Takasugi dizzy.


	2. Chapter 1

Kamui sat on the window frame, his one leg resting on it, the second staying on the floor. He was looking through the armoured glass at the outer space, enjoying the distant view.

Soon, his ears caught his crew mate's conversation, which made his lips move up slightly as he listened to the familiar voice, which now became also a bit nostalgic.

"My, my, our captain again on the ship. Or it's admiral this time..." Abuto began his speech as Kamui's smile grew, creating his usual none-and-all-emotions happy look. Kamui continued listening to the other man talk. "Not enough bloody battles in the Kiheitai or rather in the world of humans? Or are you on holiday maybe? My, my..."

"I'm on holiday," he joined the dialogue eventually.

"Don't call it holiday, you blockhead. You don't know how much work lays ahead us."

"I'll kill anyone if need be. You don't need to worry about that." Kamui cheered up the other man.

Abuto sighed loudly. His admiral took his leg from the floor, and moved to lounge lazily on the wide frame, supporting himself with an elbow and showing Abuto his back. He continued looking at the window, but he kept up the conversation.

"Abuto."

"What is it this time?" The older Yato asked, quite interested in what Kamui had to say. He was always interested, especially when he had no idea what kind of thing his late captain had in his crooked mind when doing nothing.

"I like that Takasugi man," an amused smile crossed his face, "He's so funny!"

"My, my, did ya fall in love or something?" his companion countered it with it as a joke… yet quite accurate it was.

"Oi, oi! Don't say ridiculous things! However..." the younger man raised his voice, then lowered it, "Now that you've said it, I think to make love with him must be quite interesting..."

"I'm not the one who's being ridiculous here..." Abuto barely managed to keep his mind in its right place as it was shaken with his admiral's last idea. His ideas were as ridiculous as always – he was in good shape it seemed; so the other man/Abuto was not even thinking about the meaning of these last words, for now leaving them as the every-day's abstraction-reality when it comes to his leader.

"If you like him, that's good, since you're on the Harusame's ship. Nobody would stand you longer than a day, you're just too stupid. Yet I'm surprised he was capable to stand your companion for that long. He's for sure the happiest man in the universe now, when he managed to get rid of you at least for this short fortnight." Abuto finished his speech, because then another Yato joined the scene to give them some details about the incoming battle's situation. The discussion time was over, and somebody was needed in the navigation room, where Abuto hurriedly went.

_"Say, Abuto, do you really think like this?"_ Kamui continued that discussion in his mind however, still looking at the dark space, where the isolated ships started to appear, their number gradually increasing as the battle began.

A few hours later the fray ended. Entering the kitchen-cabin and wiping his hands with a warm-wet towel, Kamui sat to the meal. When he was nearly finished, Abuto entered the room to accompany him, and so they shared the food together, till the table became empty. The older Yato rose up to open the shelves, and depressed, he proclaimed, "You stuffed yourself with all our supplies...?" He moved his eyes to his admiral, who now was sitting comfortably in the huge armchair with his hands crossed behind his head, laughing.

"I guess," he started to laugh louder and louder, which made Abuto annoyed. "It's just as you said," he replied.

"You're not the only one who needs to eat, you know..." and here his long speech has begun, which he should have been finished in its origin though; since he knew from the beginning, that he was throwing his words in the well with no bottom.**  
><strong>  
>Yet after the lecture, Kamui said with concern, "But you know, Abuto, I've started to eat even more recently. I eat anything and it's like all is being eaten not by me, because my hunger is not quenched."<p>

"Maybe there's an alien or ikiryo-rabbit living in your guts, and he eats everything ahead of you?"

As Kamui's laugh has faded, Abuto's loud one started. He was laughing out loud, when his admiral continued.

"Maybe the thing which dwells inside me eats everything for real. Wait..." Kamui shook his head a few times once right once left as if he was trying to throw off it some unwanted thoughts "...when I think about it now, could it be because I've met the other one in this world finally? No, it makes no sense. But fuck, it eats everything." he growled irritated, "I'm getting hungry again."

"It eats your brain in the first place. And you make no sense as always." His friend commented to him strictly, then focused on the current problem. "And now we have to replenish the supplies..." His eyes rose up to a low ceiling. "Damn... don't give me that... that's mendokuse." He put his hand onto his forehead in the gesture of a nervous breakdown. "But for real..." then he suddenly changed the subject, at once returning to his place by the table and raising his eyes to the younger man. "You've had feelings toward another awaken? It's not like you, you know." He did not even know what he should to say. "And moreover, why couldn't it be some tasty babe, but the samurai?" Well, he was rather intrigued with the possible answer, but he could not imagine anything rational.

Kamui's smiled to him warmly as he cheerfully stated, "What's wrong with the samurai? They can kick our King's Housen head to the ground, Abuto." His reasoning had some logic.

"I'm not talking about the power here!" The logic shook Abuto's mind though. "I see..." he continued, disappointed, "you still can't distinguish between the fight and the life, you blockhead. And I'm still useless against it..." He sighed, closing his eyes.

"That's what it means to have the blood of Yato inside you." The next logic was brought forward, and there was more of it yet to be brought. "I may be a blockhead, but when my food starts to disappear before my eyes, I'm starting to think."The younger Yato said with dignity. "I suppose you should understand that, being attached to someone through the long years."

Abuto hesitantly commented. "Well... But... she was a beautiful woman from Shinra, a flower which grows alone in the dark... Hey! Wait! You overmade it...!" his voice rose to scream.

"I think you envy me for having a possibility that you missed." His admiral countered, yet adding, "I've seen how beautiful she was, I'd rather pick Takasugi and I don't think I'd be wrong doing it."

"You know..." Abuto said with a gloomy mood now written all over his face as he found himself scolded by his leader, "Wrong and right come from the same place and they end in the same place together." He wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Now I have to say you're right and wrong at the same time." As he finished his sentence, he picked up the phone located at the wall nearby, and commanded another crew member to do something about the supplies issue. Kamui sighed with disappointed.

"Oh, it's as I thought... I shouldn't have expected anything from you." he said, referring mainly to Abuto's unhelpful advice, but also alluding to Abuto's failure.

"My, my... I think I should take it easy..." his companion replied, trying hard to appear unconcerned. "But you know, life is a chain of choices, and it's better not to pull the wrong one," then he added under his breath, "to not end like me..."

"I've already pulled that chain with my hand. Now, I'm waiting on its tail to slap my face. And I'm damn turned on by it." The younger Yato said with a wicked grin, which soon changed into serious look with a shade of anger. "The same as when I fight someone as strong or stronger than me," he sighed loudly before finishing his speech, "Damn, I want to kick someone's head to the ground."

"Don't look at me then," Abuto said, raising his voice, which calmed down eventually, "And I see your bad habits are at their highest level as always. What should I do with you? My, my...-" he was about to continue, but his speech was interrupted.


	3. Chapter 2

A device, with the ability to determine the number of people inside of a room and their location, and with the capability to produce a hologram screen, which was installed in the kitchen-cabin, suddenly turned itself on in front of Kamui and Abuto. Usually, this device would only turn on for important news in the wide universe. Abuto stretched his hand to take a control panel and he raised the volume.  
>Once the device's screen stabilized, the hologram looked almost like a normal, material object. And well... yes, probably, there was some important news to be transmitted, but first came the commercials, as always and as everywhere currently. Their transmission started immediately upon the device's stabilization.<p>

Abuto focused his sight on the screen. His companion was rather uninterested, but he also pinned his eyes to it.

"Welcome. Ladies and gentlemen," the face of a middle-aged man appeared in front of them. The man looked rather eccentric. Despite his brown hair-cut and short beard looking quite normal, strangely, he was wearing sunglasses, even though he was showing his face to all the nations of the universe.

Abuto glanced at the uppermost part of the screen to check a title, which the current commercial was signed with, which said "Commercials on TV screen space-wide: fortune-teller (Hasegawa Taizou)." And then Hasegawa Taizou, whoever he was, started advertising himself.

"Hmgh," the sunglassed-man cleared his throat, raising his clenched fist to his face as he continued on his advancement. "Have you ever thought about changing your fate? About your wife or husband, who had left you years ago, that she returns one day and says something you had always wished to hear? She or he, of course I mean, hmgh." He cleaned his throat again with the same gesture as before. "That you wake up one day, and find out you have steady work, which you more than like to do? That...-?"

"Fortune teller? Don't gimme this shit!" the speaker's voice was almost drowned out by Abuto's sudden scream. "This human looks like a total madao!" he shouted, upset. "I'm sure the fact that he got to work in this commercial is nothing more an exception proves the rule paradox!" he continued with annoyance "For sure he's nothing above trickster, lamer or a simple con-man. Just look at that plastic wishbone – there's no animals with plastic bodies and everyone in the wide galaxies knows that. And I'm sure he knows that better than me. These balls he's supposed to juggling with, are obviously juggled by the another man who's just sitting behind him, you can even see a little of this true juggler's hair behind that sunglassed man. And why he has been hit before the...-?" his frustration was cut off instantly as the commercial has ended and a new one started to being transmitted.

Umibozu's face showed itself on the screen. Kamui's pupils enlarged on the familiar voice, but he closed his eyes soon after.

"May I turn it off?" he looked at Abuto's hand which was keeping the control panel, as he stretched his own to take it.

"Why?"

"Because it also turns me off, when I'm turned on, so it demands the same." Now he also was upset. "And I don't plan on being defeated here, just give me the panel, Abuto!" He kept on pulling his hand more and more, but making no progress, he finally gave up. Yet hoping for his friend's understanding, he at least kept up the argument. "Take from my eyes that stupid face, I can't look as he's making fool of himself, even if he's so far away."

"Well... You know, that's your father no matter how you look at it," the older Yato said judiciously. "And what's wrong with working in commercials? Or rather commercial, since there's only one." He focused his eyes on the screen as he stopped talking for a short moment, "But well... now when I'm watching this... he really is making a fool of himself! Why is he doing it then...?" he was almost screaming again, "But isn't it making you this fool's next generation? Upgraded with foolishness I mean? Mwuahaha...!" then he started to laugh again, whilst his companion stood his outburst, Abuto had not noticed the increasing anxiety in his companion, who was gradually becoming more and more distraught.

With his hand supporting himself against the exit door's frame, his admiral finally proclaimed, "Abuto." He kept his back turned to his crew mate so that Abuto could not see that he was stirred with emotions. His voice turned more serious. "Don't talk about it, my foolishness I mean, I'm really unsteady." He turned his face to Abuto, forcing a smile, and stepped out of the room.

A moment later he was wandering across the spacecraft looking for a private place to sit and drown himself in his thoughts. When he finally found one, he sat and put his hands in his hair, and closed his eyes to calm down.

**-v-**

Takasugi was playing his shamisen. It was a rather warm night, so he was sitting at the portside of his ship. The wind gently brushed his hair against his face. The wind, in its various interminable ways, tirelessly running from place to place, rounding its wheels in all directions, moving even if standing; _that's the pleasant wind for you_, thought the samurai.

The instrument's jangling sounds were echoing around whilst passing though the wind with their waves, some of them being repelled or crashed around, some possibly grasped by the player's mind to grasp it in return, with their melancholic messages.

It was not an early hour so the Kiheitai members were already sleeping; all except for Bansai, who was standing nearby, with his back leaning against a wall, his ear-pieces now lowered. He was accompanying his leader, listening to the sound of this passing moment. When shamisen's plunching stopped, he asked finally, "Shinsuke-sama." It was said quietly to not disturb the other man.

"What it is, Bansai?" Takasugi asked calmly. Smiling more to himself, he was rather interested in what his companion had to say. He liked that fellow and his presence was quite pleasant to him now, so he joined the dialogue.

"This may be a bit indiscreet question, so you do not have to answer if you do not want. But... what are you thinking about?" His sunglasses were hiding the emotion, which could be heard in his voice. "When making those marvelous sounds."

The sounds of shamisen, and yet more the sounds Takasugi was playing when sitting alone, were always touching his mind. Although he could never fully understand the one-eyed man's mindset, he could always feel the sad and melancholic aura emanating from it. So far, that he would always support Takasugi in all his actions, even not understanding them (at all). He had a trust in his leader's every past and future move.

"It's about... soul mating." Takasugi's voice was balanced and calm.

"With Kamui-dono?" Bansai asked intrigued, "You want to mate your soul with his?" He was more than concerned with Shinsuke's current mind stream.

"Hmph." and Takasugi was a more than surprised that Bansai (so easily) caught up with this current mind stream of his, but even so he smiled mildly as he moved a bachi to the strings to skim them. His expression revealed that probably he was meeting with his thoughts now; and at the same time the wind was re-meeting its shamisen's accompaniment.

"That's one day from now." Summarized the listener.

"Yes." Takasugi closed his eye. He was enjoying that pleasant wind all the same though, it could not be seen anyway. "Yet still I have no imagination how to make it real."

Kamui had that imagination, however. And Takasugi was/were also to have it, but not until he will has seen the other man face.

**-v-**

Leaving Harusame's craft, Kamui walked through a long exit-passage, which was now lowered to join the craft's deck with the ground of some undefined/random space-station.

Just before he has stepped on the ground, he felt Abuto's hand on his shoulder. With it, his companion stopped him.

"Admiral," Abuto looked into his eyes, smiling. He was contented with the time he had been able to spend with Kamui these short two weeks; he really liked and admired his late captain, enough to be also contented with their current departure, "You wanted an advice from me; take off the Kiheitai's leader eyepatch."

The younger Yato laughed out at him.

"It would be interesting for sure, but..." Kamui mused as he returned Abuto's honest smile, "If I were to do it, of all things, I'd have to wait a hundred years; for sure, he won't like the idea. That soon at least."

"You won't do it, only because of that?" Abuto asked, astonished/surprised, as he joined his companion in their last mutual laughter, actually having in mind that their next meeting's time and circumstances remained unknown, "For sure these samurai are an interesting bunch. Muwahahah..."

"Sure they are."


	4. Chapter 3

Not even an hour had passed when Kamui was boarded again on the Kiheitai's, now flying, ship; more precisely - he was standing in Takasugi's room. They have entered this room just a second ago. After the door had been closed, the Yato leaned his back against it, whilst his companion spoke.

"I would have never suspected you're so sharp." Takasugi said to Kamui, who listened carefully, what he had to say yet. "I feel a little embarrassed, you know... Even though I hadn't felt like that back then." The samurai sat comfortably on the futon.

Kamui crossed the room to stop in front of him; he squatted at the same time, lightly putting his palms on Takasugi's shoulders. Now having in his view only the samurai's eye, he answered, "Well, I'm also embarrassed a bit, and it was not an easy deal to make. I had to assume our-" he stopped for a moment feeling Takasugi's hands wrap around his waist, "...unsynchronicity."

"Spacebrawler-san...," Takasugi seemed rather amused, although his gaze reflected a shade of concern or/and anxiety, "Do you want to do it with me?" He looked deeply in the blue, wide-opened eyes.

"I see you're that sharp as I am." One of these eyes has closed itself as Abuto's face showed itself in Kamui's mind. This face was saying to him, "_What kind of compliment it was?_" which instead of exorcising, he commented, "I don't know it's good though, since my crew mate used to say I'm a blockhead."

Takasugi's mind swayed for a second, but it stabilized quickly forgetting the last thing and focusing on the essence of the Yato's answer.

"So..." Takasugi grasped his hands on the latter's uniform to pull it, bringing the latter's legs astride his own, "...shall we start?"

Kamui's breath tensed, and his face warmed. His body did the same, though first it stiffened because of a sudden change in its blood-pressure. But, quickly he relaxed, feeling Takasugi's hands move onto his back, starting to tossle and pull his coat and braid. He neared his face to Takasugi's, so their mouths could touch; and entering each other at the same time, their lust found its second checkpoint of exit; the first (one) had been their meeting. **  
><strong>  
>Takasugi was waiting for this moment for a long two weeks, and now when it finally came, after all the past hours of visualization of what he wanted to do with the Harusame captain, he was extremely heated.<p>

As the kiss continued passionately, as if all the time they were fighting for domination, the samurai brought the Yato's coat to the floor, and began to undo his battledress' upper part.  
>He changed their places, bringing Kamui's body with his own to the futon and situating himself above the alien man.<p>

Kamui asked, interested, "What exactly do you want for us to do?"

"I want to dissolve my soul into yours." Takasugi's sharp glimpse went through the huge blue orbs' surface to flow and disappear deep inside their owner's mind.

Through the fabric, Kamui felt his companion's hardened area as it was pressed to his own, and he knew Takasugi felt him also.

"But you're approaching my body," he gasped, feeling as Takasugi's eye patch brushed against his temple.

"Well... I couldn't find any other solution..." Takasugi removed the orange hair from the latter's face as he neared his own face closer. "But it looks like you wanted it," he felt the bright hands as they clenched his kimono, crumpling it and undoing it."Are you ready to melt into each other, to feel as one, Harusame captain?"

"I'm admiral now." The younger man corrected him.

"Not satisfied with your Yato companions? Have not they called you admiral enough times during the last days?" The samurai smirked.

"Don't worry about that. They did." The Yato's eyes returned the latter's warm intentions, "But you said it wrong. Or should I think maybe... you saying that excites me more."

"You're damn full of yourself, you know..." the samurai pulled strongly onto his braid, "Admiral..."

"Hah!" Kamui clenched his teeth, "I suppose it's as you said." That shade of violence in Takasugi's move made him more excited yet, for he rubbed his cheek against the samurai's. "Hah... I like you..." he submerged his hands in Takasugi's hair, looking at his eye from below, "You're nice to me, when I need it." He squeezed the samurai's body to his own yet closer to feel more of its touch.

"Hmph." Takasugi neared his lips to Kamui's. Kissing him, he pressed the transparent body tightly to the mattress. He undid Kamui's pants, but he could feel his hesitation, which was all swaying in the air. "Not been intimate with someone before?" he looked at the Yato's face with excitement.

"Now you must be full of yourself, aren't you?" Kamui commented with a new smile. The samurai threw him a glimpse, which was both sinister and caring at the same time.

"I must say," the impure care in his eye transformed into pure desire, "I am being truthful. I am tearing you apart in my thoughts, and they beg me to let them materialize." He immersed his teeth in the Yato's neck, at once violently pinning the bright body to the futon with a kind of power more suitable for a battle. Kamui enjoyed these rough moves, so he inquired, entertained.

"You want me to fight you in bed? You have no chance though, 'cause I'm stronger," he smiled conceitedly.

"Who says anything about a fight. You looked like you wanted it, anyway," Takasugi countered.

"Awww, man. It really looks like I did. And looks like I want you to do it again."

"Should I think you're asking about it yourself?" The samurai slid the latter's pants down, bringing it down together with the underwear. Yet before he did it, Kamui had managed to grasp the sash of his kimono, undoing it entirely.

Takasugi lowered himself to kiss the other man. He put his hand on Kamui's leg, and he was moving the hand higher, which left the Yato panting.

"Ah...-" Their kiss broke for a moment with Kamui's whimper, the reaction to Takasugi's hand tugging his hard member, which had a few drops of colorless liquid starting to appear at the tip.

"You say besides you, nobody was touching it, until now..."

"I haven't met anyone I'd want to..." Kamui cut off his own sentence. The chaos in his mind and body, which Takasugi's hand was causing, had made the speaking difficult, "until now."

"It looks like someone's other touch than your own, is something you enjoy." For a while now, Takasugi had been focused on the latter's face.

"Because, hah-!" The Amanto squinted his eyes with a bit too overwhelming sensation, "...it's yours."

"Nice to hear that from you," Takasugi tightened his hand, with its finger teasing firmly a wet frenulum,"especially in this situation, with an image in front of me." He moved his second hand to the latter's entrance, touching it with his fingertips. At the same time he crushed his lips against Kamui's to divert the latter's attention from that second hand's rapid move as he pushed two fingers inside.

He did not allow his companion to break the kiss until his body will has adjusted itself to the hand moves and motion, which were still rather slow though. But as soon as it was possible, the kiss broke.

"Earthbrawler-san," Kamui panted clinging with his hands to Takasugi's hair, which were now falling onto the samurai's lowered face, "Ahhh!" He moaned, squinting his eyes with a grimace.

"Hah-" Takasugi smirked, enjoying the view, now again being all focused on the Yato's face, "I really hope I won't tear you apart," he took his fingers off the latter's entrance with a little effort, but he kept on tugging the latter's erection with his second hand. "I don't know where those strange intentions come from, but it looks like I want to make you feel rather good than bad." He pushed the fingers inside again, thinking Kamui's body was demanding that.

"Well," speaking was becoming more and more uncomfortable with every short moment, but the Yato wished to reply; because the understanding of someone's "wise words" was a rather uncommon and rare thing in his life, "My crew mate used to say good and bad come from the same place, and they run to the same place together, ending in unity. And now I'm starting to realize that."

"Does it hurt you?" Takasugi would enjoy it if it already did, for he commented on Kamui's last statement with a fresh smirk.

"You may call it like that." Kamui continued panting. The three fingers, which were scissoring him, finally made his breaths prolonged. "I'm familiar with pain though, so I don't want you to stop regardless of all," but having found himself close to finishing, he caught Takasugi's hand, which was tugging his erection, and took it aside.

"I must say," Takasugi looked at the Amanto's eyes seriously, "I hadn't planned to."

"The image of you getting me off literally... turns me on to no end," Kamui bit his lips to cut off the possible moans, as Takasugi hand's moves became more violent.

Takasugi licked Kamui's lower lip to push his tongue inside the wet space. His occupation was split between Kamui's face, and his own moving hand; for when the kiss broke, he smiled with satisfaction and looked at the other man from above, interested in what his companion had to say yet.

"Ahh...!" Kamui moaned, all absorbed in Takasugi's hand's moves, "I feel like your will," he half-opened one of his eyes to meet it with Takasugi's one, "is tearing off my own." He squinted that eye soon again, "I can't control my body... It feels somehow empty... Has my spirit left it?"

"Hahah..." Takasugi was amused with the latter's dialogues in the bed. "You really have never done it before... I must say you flatter me for real." He cut off the Yato's incoming answer with the next kiss, during which he finally pulled his fingers off the latter's entrance.

Kamui's hands were moving restlessly on his body, pulling it closer and forcing it to melt into the transparent one. The Amanto wrapped those strong hands tightly along his back, squeezing his body to himself yet more, until finally could feel it inside his own.

Takasugi was not competing with the Yato's will, being eaten by his own at least equally. He did not have to do anything, his body and Kamui's did all in his place. Submerging himself deeply inside, he lost all his thoughts and his mind.  
>He regained them not until all the event has finished.<p>

Kamui fell asleep rather quickly. He laid on his back, covered with a thin blanket as he had been taken to a long dream yet before he realized that.


	5. Chapter 4

Takasugi could not close his eye for a while; he was not used to sleeping in someone else's presence. Although they were more than close this evening, until now he was always sleeping alone. He was smoking his kiseru, enjoying its nice taste and smell, till he was more than sure that his companion fell asleep.

Once he was, the things became easier; cause the distracting presence became partially cut off. Kamui was laying near the wall, which was leaving enough space on the futon for the second man. Takasugi joined him, borrowing a half of blanket.

However, it started with Kamui's breaths distracting him; since he was thinking about them instead of relaxing his mind; but it ended with being changed into opposite; for his mind was being somehow relaxed with the latter's breaths. He calmed down eventually, knowing Kamui is asleep and is not thinking about the weirdness of the situation for sure.

It was not exactly as he thought, since the other man was currently dreaming about him, but fortunately or unfortunately he could not know about that; quite soon he also fell asleep.

**-v-**

Kamui's dream. What was it about?

Darkness? No vision, only words – the normality for a dream, he could not see/find anything strange.

"The planet under/inside the planet?" he asked without speaking.

"Something like that." A well-known voice has answered.

"Is that even possible? I guess so." He inquired, rather surprised, although with nothing surprising.

"Its rather a peaceful place, you may find it boring. I kinda liked it though, seeing it only once." It was peaceful for sure, just as it was said.

"Do you have any kind of sentiment to this place?" Kamui felt he himself had some. He was not sure if they talk about the current moment or something else yet.

"Hahah... no quite so, or maybe to its environment alone."

"So you have. Well, let's see what this planet has to offer." He found himself interested in the discussion finally; it was fading though.

"Not too much time for it. We land, then stay one night, take merchandise and stuff, then leave. But well, to tell sincerely there's nothing interesting on this planet."

He forgot Takasugi's words gradually, remembering none of them.

"I'll assume it's as you say."

Then the planet's view has appeared, its image brewing against the outer-space's falling background.

Kamui felt as the ship started to slowly be sucked into some kind of force field, which he knew was this planet's outer atmosphere. Inside it though, laid a kind of passage, somehow separated from both the atmosphere and the outer space. That passage existed to allow the incoming ships to approach the planet and reach its main terminal - located therein, without getting any damage. The abominable/terrifying force of its outer sphere was highly perceptible, and it was making slight disturbances in the gravitation, which has changed.

The image showed it was a hollow planet; it set alone in the wide outer space/universe, there was no life on its surface, because of its atmosphere's (numerous) telluric currents.

The moving air's pulsation shook the ship, which was passing through the wide tunnel. That tunnel was not firmly separating its interior space from the spheres which it cut off.

During all that disarray, something smashed into Takasugi's eye, so Kamui moved his own hand to let Takasugi solve the problem.

He stepped toward the samurai and caught his hand to bring it down, at once moving his second hand to Takasugi's face.

But, he had stepped so close, that he felt Takasugi embrace him. The samurai pulled his body closer, which automatically made him aroused.

He felt as the now huge and swollen area in his pants brushed itself tightly against the fabric; for his breath's pace changed and he bit his lips to cut off its soft sounds.

Takasugi pushed his body to the wall, pining it with his own and joining their thighs together. Takasugi's hands brushed aside from Kamui's face some messy hair to give him a better access to his lips, which were crushed with the samurai's. Kamui slid his tongue outside to let Takasugi slid inside his own.

However, the steps in the row corridor could be heard, so the private time was over. Another man from Kiheitai, the oldest from the main fourth, showed himself in the passage's end. He informed them that the ship would be finished going though the planet's outer sphere in seconds, and soon after be landing.

The crew took off, stepping on the dusty surface; it was a somehow fluffy; Kamui has not touched it but he saw the dust was soft in touch, and the air was the same. It was calm additionally, not even a shadow of wind existed here, and so the air was somehow compressed. Everything had white-grey color, no plants grew here for sure, yet the flowers were so precious on this planet for its inhabitants; they were rare all the same.

"The deposit." The terminal's guard stretched his only-one hand to receive the subject of his own words. The guard's hand was so bright that it looked as if it was shining, on the dusky background.

"Sure." Takasugi passed on to that hand some items.

Kamui was not paying the attention to the items, which probably were the money, but he made few steps in the men's direction to take a look at the situation at least. Now he could see also the items, recognizing them as Dzi beads. They were rare and valuable, and it was strange the Kiheitai managed to collect that many. Was this planet that important to be taking so much deposit for docking a ship alone? Why such ancient means of payment they were using here?

"To see familiar faces, so far from our home planet, how nostalgic." The dreamer sighed with interest.

The older man rose his sight all shocked, "Captain?"

Kamui looked at the tall blond haired, somehow familiar silhouette. He was sure he knows him, but he could not remember from where and when.

"So the Yato are on this planet, it's for sure interesting. I wonder what they are doing here." He said it more to Takasugi. But then he realized the samurai had moved and started to leave the place.

"Wait!" the guard kept talking anyway, "you may dock for free," he wanted to give back the deposit, which he had just received.

Takasugi was making his way ahead, leaving the place. He was walking rather fast in the misty buildings' direction.

Kamui answered the other Yato in his comrade's place.

"Looks as it's not needed. But, could you tell me, in one sentence," he kept up the conversation with the guard, but he looked at Takasugi's silhouette, which was slinking from his sight more and more, "Don't mind it then. Looks like I have to go."

"I guess there won't be any time for exploring this planet a bit more?" Kamui joined the samurai on their way to the base.

"As I said. The time line is tomorrow evening."

It was difficult to calculate the hour in this place with no day and night though.

**-v-**

Kamui continued on dreaming, whilst Takasugi woke up, finding himself wrapped along his warm body.

The Yato was laying on his own back, still covered with the blanket from before. His bright hands were sprawled here and there, his blue eyes now were tightly closed with sleep; his lips were slightly opened, his teeth clenched with the night's nerves were connected to a pillow (he had been laying onto) with a transparent string of saliva. He had been entirely taken into the realm of dreams. If not for his long breaths, Takasugi would think, his companion was already dead.

Takasugi wanted to take back his hands from him, but Kamui's appearance was pinning his eyes and the hands. The sleeping Yato looked so calm and... unearthly? With that bright skin, its surface looked so gentle, and additionally its alien-alabaster afterglow was yet more increasing the impression. He looked so innocent; it was hard to believe the creature, which was laying before Takasugi's eye, could be so violent, when awakened.

Kamui's current look was so pleasant to see, that Takasugi really did not want to wake him up. Now, when he was thinking about it, he not only did not want to wake him up; he wanted him to stay like that. He neared himself closer, cuddling to the latter's body with his own and enjoying the latter's erection, which had appeared as the natural reaction for the state of morning sleep.

The feeling of Kamui's closeness made Takasugi overwhelmingly aroused. Besides, the latter's erection was touching his own, which was yet more increasing his rising excitement with every split second. He was enduring with quite an effort, the force which was moving inside his body and mind, to not touch the other man and not wake him up.


	6. Chapter 5

Back to Kamui's dream

"What's with that strange design of this place, can somebody explain it to me?" asked the girl from Kiheitai. She stood in the passage of the white plastic hall; her words caught Kamui somehow, even though he was in his own room already. Her voice was dimmed as if it was coming from behind a door.

But really, this strange cabin, among all things was just claustrophobic; but maybe it was an impression only.

A low elliptical room had a lotus-color, but it was nearly white with its brightness. There was also that strange dust on the floor, which was somehow familiar, like if it was made of the flower's pollen and as if it was alive. The dreamer did not know how it was possible, since he knew no plants grew in this weird environment. Yet, he knew it was somehow connected to the battlefield with flowers, from before his late journey with Harusame. The room's color was like those flowers' color; not only a color, its ambience was lotus-shaped.

The rectangular-elliptical room with no angles on its walls, had a narrow corridor instead of the standard room's free space. The second half of the room's length was built with something in a shape of a ship-cabin, with a bed situated inside a niche and quite high above that over-soft floor. The plastic walls around the bed were partially closed into short half-circular ceiling; it showed another room inside the room, with only a bed alone.

Kamui shut the low, wide folding door and he started undoing his hair before sleep. Takasugi was in the room, which stopped the Yato from his late occupation. Forgetting it, he rose his eyes to the samurai's.

"Hmph," Takasugi smirked, "what about sharing a bed with me for tonight?"

"What kind of idea is that? It's a bit ridiculous." The Kiheitai were arguing in the corridor. "If there were only three rooms, you should sleep with me, I daresay, not letting Shinsuke have no place."

"I know that." A Kiheitai girl covered her eyes with her hands, wetting them with tears.

"So why didn't you do so?" The other older man asked her calmly.

"I forgot..." She answered through the tears, which were dropping down; one after another disappearing in the dust, and under the floor these were changing into the flowing mist.

"Well, well, now, don't worry about that." The old man was now wearing sunglasses. He wanted to cheer up the girl, it seemed, for he was patting her shoulder with a wishbone, which he had carried in with him.

"You know if Shinsuke needs the place, he will have it. Consider he didn't want." The another man with sunglasses joined the scene again. Kamui could read his thoughts; they were given precisely.

_"I'm quite curious, how is it occurring though, how exactly is Shinsuke dissolving his soul with someone's."_ Bansai squatted next to the girl.

Takasugi's hand was stroking Kamui's hair as they were kissing, standing against the wall. The samurai caught the latter's braid, which Kamui remembered now, that he had started to undo yet before Takasugi joined him.

His comrade undid that braid, nearing himself closer. He pressed his ankle between Kamui's legs and with this he pinned the Yato's back to the wall of the hazy room's narrow space, which made Kamui pant.

Takasugi was kissing him passionately, the samurai's leg placed between his own, squeezing Kamui against the wall yet more, making him almost moan; when the single string of saliva flew out of his mouth. Suddenly, he reminded the Kiheitai's talk from a moment ago as he started to realize.

"Wait, why was I hearing him?" The Bansai's face appeared in his mind, showed from a few perspectives. "The Kiheitai, wasn't I alone with Takasugi here? Are they outside or inside this room? Can they hear it? See us also? Not, they're not... Is it... a dream, huh? Wait... damn it... I feel I'm waking up..." He started to feel himself returning to the material world finally, "damn nit... I don't want to go back yet...-"

**-v-**

"Admiral." Takasugi was laying next to him, supporting himself with an elbow, so their eyes met eventually. Kamui's hand grasped Takasugi's, which had been put onto it. The Yato's heart started to beat stronger inside his chest, fast like a bird locked in a cage, with its tender wings; cutting them against the sharp bars. He remembered his dream in a second; its various fragments were switching inside his mind, stopping at the latest ones. Locked in silence with his thoughts, he was gradually awaking; his senses were quickly rising as he felt the growing heat in his body.

"Ugh..." Kamui started to move up for sitting, "I must drink something," However, Takasugi placed his hands on the latter's forearms, bringing him again to the futon. "That thirst is burning me."

"I have only one kind of liquid here, my own. Want to try some?" He started to lick the bright neck. Kamui held on to his body, wrapping his hands along it.

"Hah... I'll drink," Kamui moved his lips to the samurai's, "you all." He slid his tongue into Takasugi's mouth, at the same time raising them both to sit. He pulled onto the black hair, making the samurai lay on his back. He moved his hand along Takasugi's body to the groin, but he was stopped.

"Wait," the samurai smirked and pushed himself stronger into Kamui's embrace. He pulled off the Amanto, forcing him to change their places, "let me start, I want that." He put his hands on the transparent thighs, pining them to the mattress. He neared his hot tongue to the Yato's erection and he wrapped that erection with his mouth to suck it.

"Ngh!" Kamui bit his lips as Takasugi's one were moving up and down over his swollen cock, "Takasugi... I want to do to you the same. Ahh-!" He clenched his teeth to cut off the next moans, "come above me."

Takasugi followed this command; letting Kamui's willing tongue to dance onto his member as it was slapping the engorged flesh from below. Kamui sucked gently its tip; but before taking all the length into his mouth, he had added, "Move all the way you want, I'll endure everything..." He did a single long lick, which has started at the shift's base and has ended on its slit.

His words were driving Takasugi's mind out off the owner's body. The samurai continued to suck Kamui's erection, but he shut the latter's mouth with his own, pushing himself deep inside. He was moving in Kamui's mouth faster and harder; soon almost losing control over his own moves.

But simultaneously, he was exactly and carefully playing with his own mouth and hands, which were caressing the alien man's crotch.

All possible moans were being suppressed almost entirely, since they had nowhere to go.

Takasugi felt as the latter's erection becomes more and more hard, passing to its final stage. He pulled it off his mouth, but for short seconds only, to increase the sensation of licking and sucking it again after that almost non-existing break. He felt Kamui's nacreous liquid as it is starting to wet his mouth and hands with streams of the pearly substance; and it has increased his own sensation subconsciously to the point he could not control his own body at all.

He was thrusting violently into Kamui's mouth; but with a few following hits he finished deeply into the Yato's throat. Then he pulled his length out off his mouth, the seed still covering it dropping on the latter's face and pillow Kamui had been laying on, as Takasugi's mind started to return. Still stoned with the sensation, which has not left his body yet entirely, he moved his face to Kamui's and gasped.

"I hope I haven't gone too far." He closed his eye as if he did not want to look in the Yato ones for a while; whilst he was catching the lacking air.

"So salty, hah..." Kamui also had his eyes closed as he was gasping from below, "instead of quenching my thirst, you've already increased it." One trembling hand tangled its transparent fingers in the black hair as the second one embraced Takasugi's waist, "I feel like if I've drunk the sea or fire."

"Maybe I'm not enough for you actually." Takasugi smirked meanly. Even though Kamui's words have exorcised his late doubt about "going too far" entirely, they have summoned the another one at the same time.

"You're more than enough for me." Kamui countered honestly, "Let's continue then." He pushed Takasugi off his body and moved himself to rest on the samurai's chest. "Quench me properly this time." He neared his lips to the samurai's, mixing the remains of their seeds together.

The kiss continued, growing more and more ardent until they regained enough strength for the next time.

Kamui was licking Takasugi's collarbone, moving his gentle yet restless hands on the latter's regenerating body. Takasugi pulled the Yato closer, at once grasping one of these hands. He closed their lips with the next, salty kiss. Kamui's tongue finally managed to drink all of his latedoubts and worries and the Yato's eyes, when confronting finally his own one, helped yet to suck off a shade of these' shade from his mind. The samurai embraced the other man with care, squeezing him closer and closer from below; and soon he commanded to Kamui's ear.

"Now," he submerged his hand in the orange hair, "ride me." He pulled these hairs to bring the latter's lips to his own once more.

"Well, now I don't know if I'll be satisfying to you enough. I'm not used to this yet."

"If you're my soulmate," Takasugi smirked ambiguously, "you'll be moving yet better, than I would have even imagined."

Kamui's hands melted into his thighs as the transparent body overlapped his own, squeezing and sucking it tightly inside its narrow entrance.

"Ah..-" the samurai clenched his eye and teeth "... hah... move..."

Kamui squinted his eyes as he moved up, but falling down quickly and hardly; at the same time pinning the samurai's body to the bed.

Gradually, he was moving harder and faster with his violent motion, when he was trying to ride the other man. It could be said, he was more than trying, since after only a moment, his companion was laying under him panting and whimpering, cutting his screams as far as it was possible.

If he was the fire, Kamui's water for sure had greater volume, compared to the amount of his own flames. He felt himself as quickly being extinguished. Kamui's raw power together with that rapid motion were just too damn overwhelming, the sensation was too amazing, so he came, not even trying to stop the Yato, since he knew he had no chance against him here and now. Kamui stopped for a moment and he looked at Takasugi, smiling.

"You know..." he panted from above, "I haven't finished yet."

"Yeah... I know..." the samurai's mind was slowly stabilizing itself after the late finish. He put his own forearm on his own forehead, still breathing heavily, "just give me a second... you were satisfying me more than enough." He closed his eye, exhausted, yet being torn with the echo of remaining sensation from only a moment ago.

Kamui freed the other man from his own hot, tightening body, "A second? ...you said it yourself." He threw the samurai a glimpse as he smirked brushing his temple against the bandaged part of the human's face. But he cuddled himself in the human's resting silhouette, and said, "Take as much time as you need." His suggestion relaxed Takasugi's mind, which the samurai himself had almost crushed with his own words had spoken only seconds ago. The Yato then added, "I don't know where those good intentions come from, but it looks like I don't want to force you."

Takasugi tightened his embrace on the latter's body, pulling it as near as was even possible. He wanted to feel more and more of his companion's entity; and at the same time his own, which was his soul, now being touched with another, mixing the two in one. He closed his eye disappearing into an endless unity.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
